Minans
Minans Early History Natives to the once moist swamp planet Terronda the Minans are a race of massive slugs, evolved from eel-like mud dwelling creature which are still seen all over the muddy planet. Their recorded history only began in their early space age when the young Kos'tor'a, High War Lord, Jork'ental Kormor Eni'talik conscripted Terronda's renowned lore writers to record the entirety of his reign. Once the Kos'tor'a died the lore writers began recording the entirety of their worlds history. Before the time of Jork'ental Kormor Eni'talik the history of the Minans can only be guessed from nearly a millennium of lore. Judur As the Minans master the rigers of space they began looking toward Terronda's nearest neighbor, the charred world of Judur. Preliminary exploration of the world relieved it to once have been much like Terrondand. Once the protective electromagnetic field of the planet faded the world's likeness to Terronda was stripped and charred away. Scientists speculated that Judur could be made like Terronda again and that Minans could live their. These scientists drew up a planet together of the process of transforming Judur, in human terms terraforming. Though skeptical the new arts findings and plans Kos'tor'a Enti'to Tal'ok Eni'talik, descendent of Jork'ental Kormor Eni'talik, supported the plan on their ground that his people were grow too many for Terronda as so so many that they would begin to starve and dethrone him. Transformations Centuries after Kos'tor'a Enti'to's decree Judur was transformed into a near duplicate of Terronda inhabited my millions of Minans. But the agrarian minded Minans were growing few as a new mindset began to spread with the dream of domination at its heart. The mudlands of Terronda began to be covered in the dark cloak of cities and smoke. This was the initial ground work of a later ecumenopolis. As the decades turned the reach of this mega-city began to spread across the entire face of Terronda and soon all food produce found it home on Judur. This was not to last, however, as the reach of the ecumenopolis begun to take hold on the mudlands of Judur. In a much short time the mud of Judur was covered by a single unbroken mega-city. See the crisis of starvation the Cokos'tor'a, the Kos'tor'a of Judur, began construction specialized space stations in orbit around Judur. These stations grow food for the planets population and soon for that of Terronda as well. These separated stations developed into a massive ring around the entire planet rotating at a speed which generated an equal gravity as Judur itself. The habitable surface of this ring faces the surface of Judur. The atmosphere of this structure it not pressurized or contained but by the structure's generated gravity. As more and more Minans were born and began populating other worlds in the system, including several artificial structures like the Judur agriculture ring, an increase in food production was need so a second dedicated ring was constructed over Terronda. This was only a temporary need and in the century fallowing the completion of the second ring the Minans had developed warping technology allowing them to travel the galaxy. Galactic Society Early Era After the discovery of warping technology the Minans fell into a bloody civil war between pioneers and conservatives. The differing opinions of the many dissident Minans across the system formed the base for the war and nearly obliterated their entire race. It is not know the exact outcome of this conflict but as the Minans are now a galactic power the factions in favor of exploration much have gain some ground. As renegade factions of the Minans, as well as other species encountered the Minana history documenting several thousand of years were lost. Even as they lost another great portion of their history the Minans continued forward caring little for the events of their past. The mentality of the Minans grew into once of conquest and the began exploring the galaxy. This mentality formed as they realized that, in their region at least, they were the most technologically advanced. As This mentality grew they began conquering thousands of others worlds from as many other races. Late Era Late cultural development As time progressed and the Minas had amassed a loose union culminating into nearly a fourth of the galaxy held together by hundreds of Ober'kos'tor'a, loosely meaning system lords. These Ober'kos'tor'a now having pasted from the heat of conquest now spend their years in power risking entire star systems in fast paced games of risk. They play these games of chance with other Ober'kos'tor'a, other members of there people and even members of different race. As the Minans had no clear culture throughout their history this late term development from lord of war and conquest into gamblers of entire systems is seen and the first unifying culture for the entire Minans race. External Relations At any point when an Ober'kos'tor'a, of any system rank, encounters a new race and if they are advanced enough the Minan initiates a game of chain over control of the system. These game are played on oneside by the Ober'kos'tor'a and other the other by whom ever leads the indigenous weather that be a single entirety or an entire group. Depending of the choose of the Ober'kos'tor'a multiple leaders will either act as a single person in the game or as teamed individuals. The victor of this game, either the indigenous leader(s) or the Ober'kos'tor'a, win controls of the system they bet as well as the system they originally controlled. In the event that the losing side is the indigenous they are faced with two chooses, one might be enforced by the victorious Ober'kos'tor'a however, either leave the system or serve the will of the Ober'kos'tor'a. This systems has aloud many small, young races to amass small empires, has dramatically increase the number of nomadic races with in the galaxy, and has aloud the Minans to expanding their domain without incurring the wrath of the Freyeon. The Minans fear the Freyeon as a result of the race's extremely advance technology and prime directive; to punish the cruel and to reward the just.